


Life with Pearls

by JackieGamerGirl



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe Future, post-series finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieGamerGirl/pseuds/JackieGamerGirl
Summary: 3 years after Steven left Beach City, life at Little Homeschool started to slow down.  Many gems had graduated, and the ones that remained were excelling.  With not a whole lot to do, the Diamonds’ former Pearls try to find some activities to do together.  But their friendships with each other start to become a little more serious.
Relationships: Lemon x Blueberry, Pearl x Volleyball - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Volleyball’s eye has not been healed.  
> This is the first story I’m doing on here and I’m not used to writing stories, so forgive me if it’s not very good. This story is gonna be a slice of life type story focusing around the four main Pearls.  
> Also, for the names:  
> Pink Pearl - Volleyball  
> Yellow Pearl - Lemon  
> Blue Pearl - Blueberry

“Hurry up Pearl we’re already late.” A gruff female voice called from outside the house.

“Just a minute Amethyst! I’m trying to make sure I’ve got everything!” Pearl shouted back to her friend.

“Where is it? It should be here somewhere.”

Pearl looked all around Greg’s room trying to find her whistle.

“Ugh! I should’ve never let Greg borrow that. Every time I let him borrow something he always loses it.” Pearl looked around the messy room.

“I don’t understand. Steven always made sure his room was clean, but his dad is the exact opposite.”

Just then she heard the warp pad activate.

“Hello?” A familiar voice called out.

Pearl rushed down the stairs. “Oh! Blueberry! What are you doing here?!”

“Bismuth asked me to come check on you. Your an hour late again. Did Greg lose something of yours again?” Blueberry said shyly but firm.

“Heh. Yeah. I don’t know how he can live in that mess up there, honestly!” Pearl responded back to her friend.  
“I’m tempted to just clean the whole damn house myself.”

“Well you’ll still make it for the show, right?” Blueberry asked concerned.

“Hm. I don’t know. I’m not too comfortable around White Diamond still. Especially after what she did to Volleyball for so long.” Pearl responded.

“Well that was so long ago. She’s changed a lot in the last 5 years, even if she still always likes to be the center of attention.” Blueberry said, half-jokingly.

“Yeah but I still don’t trust her. Hundreds of thousands of years she was an iron fisted ruler. 5 years isn’t gonna cause that mentality to completely go away. If it weren’t for Spinel I’d say the Diamonds only wanted to please Steven.” Pearl rambled, hardly even breathing.

“Well you can decide not to come if you want, but I think you’ll really enjoy it. But for now we should get to Bismuth’s shop.” Blueberry responded.

“I think you’re right. I’ll just grab a spare whistle from the sports closet.” Pearl said slightly annoyed. Without another word, the two Pearls stepped onto the warp and teleported away.


	2. Old Foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the show never gave any proper closure to these characters :p
> 
> Also I know this one doesn’t focus on the Pearls too much. The first 3 chapters are merely the introduction to the story. Chapter 4 is where the main plot starts to take off.

While walking back from Shop Class, Volleyball heard a familiar voice in the distance, but it was duplicated. “Oh. It must be Peridot’s turn. I better hurry.” She took off sprinting in a graceful manner.

In the center of Little Homeworld, a stage and some bleachers were set up by the Beach City Improv Club. White Diamond was standing behind, and various gems would volunteer to act out an improvised scene while controlling her. As it was Peridot’s turn, White’s color was tinted lime green, with her shoes, lips, and nails being a darker shade of green, and her spiky hair being a faded yellow.

“And then all of you clods will bow to my strength. For I am the new ruler of the Gem Empire!!! And scene.”

White Diamond’s color went from green back to it’s usual white.

“Well I must say Peridot, that was an... interesting improv session.” She said with a mix of happiness and concern.

“Meh. I figured I’d go for something a little tense and action packed.” She did various poses to the rhythm of her voice.

“Yes, well... you certainly did a fine job.” Jamie said, walking up on stage. “Who would like to go next, we have time for two more.”

“I’d like to go.” A very thick Australian voice called out from behind White. Upon showing up, the entire crowd gasped in shock. Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet got defensive.

“What are you doing here, Bluebird?” Pearl shouted.

“I figured I’d like to give a try.” Bluebird said with a sinister looking grin on her.

“Like hell you will! You really think we’d allow YOU to take control of White Diamond?! Last time we saw you, you tried to KILL Steven!” Amethyst said assertively.

“Aw crikey, that was so long ago. I’ve changed since then.” Bluebird said, trying to look innocent.

“And why should we believe you?!” Amethyst retorted.

“There is a 45% probability that what she is saying is true. Those chances are too low. We can’t take any risk.” Garnet said. Two of her three eyes looked angry while the third was neutral. Not than anyone could see that under her visor anyway.

“I’d say let her do it. And if she tries anything funny, I’ll pound her into the dust.” A gruff female voice, more gruff than Amethyst’s, said behind the crowd. A buff orange gem walked down the bleachers.

“You sure, sis?” Amethyst said to Jasper as she walked to the front of the crowd.

“Please, if I can handle Steven, then I can handle this little punk.” Jasper said with a sly grin on her face.

“Maybe we should call the other Diamonds for backup?” Lemon called from the back of the bleachers.

“You really don’t trust me, do you?” Bluebird said sweetly, though it didn’t sound genuine.

“As long as you don’t let her do any harm, I guess I’ll go with it.” White Diamond said with a hint of doubt in her voice.

“Perfect.” Bluebird said.

As bright colorful lights began to glow in the surrounding area, White Diamond’s hue changed to a mix of blue and red.


	3. Venting

“Wow. This is actually really cool.” Bluebird said nonchalantly. “I wonder what happens if I fly?” Bluebird released her water wings and flew up. White Diamond lifted up as well, though not as high.

“Huh?” Bluebird said, confused. “I guess since she’s bigger, she doesn’t lift up as fast. Oh well. Now for my performance.”

The entire crowd looked tense, while the Crystal Gems and Jasper stayed defensive, ready to pummel her at any moment.

Bluebird’s performance was essentially a re-enactment of White Diamond yanking out Steven’s gem, although with less force and more playfulness.

“And scene.” She released her control on White. Everyone sighed as Bluebird had done no harm.

“Well that went better than I expected.” Pearl said quietly.

“Okay, we have time for one more, who’d like to come up?” Jamie said. Everyone stayed quiet.

“Come on, don’t be shy.” White said soothingly.

“I guess I’ll go.” Volleyball said from the crowd as she started walking forward.

“Ah I see, wanting to take a little revenge for me controlling you?” White said with a smirk. Volleyball looked at her with shock and embarrassment. “I’m just joking, go on ahead.” White said calmly.

While Volleyball did her routine, which was an emotionally dramatic recreation of the time Pink cracked her eye, Bluebird went up to the Crystal Gem trio.

“I’ll be honest, I thought you were gonna do a lot worse.” Pearl said to Bluebird’s face.

“Nah.” Bluebird said with a smile. “I may still despise you three and Steven, but I figured releasing my anger this way is a lot healthier.”

“That’s... good, I guess?” Amethyst said, confused.

As Volleyball finished her performance and released control of White, everyone was in shock, both from her amazing performance, and the story itself. 

“D..did Steven’s mom really do that to you?” Jamie asked concerned.

“Well, I may have made it a bit more emotional than it actually was, but yes. That’s how I got this broken eye.” Volleyball said, pointing to her left eye.

“T..that’s horrible.” Jamie responded.

“Oh I know, but I’ve managed to get over it. Sometimes re-enacting it helps me not get so upset about it.” Volleyball said with a smile.

“Well that sure was fun, but I really need to get back to Homeworld now. There’s a former colony that I’m heading to soon for my next appointment.” White said happily.

“Thank you all so much for coming, and thank you White Diamond for taking time to help out.” Jamie said.

“Anytime.” White responded before transporting away on the warp.

As everyone left, Pearl walked up to Volleyball. “T..that was amazing. I never knew you were such a great actress.” Pearl told her. Volleyball blushed. “Oh, that was nothing, I’m usually a lot better. But I’ve been a little... distracted lately.” Volleyball said, averting her gaze.

“Distracted by what?” Pearl asked.

“N..NOTHING!!!” Volleyball responded in a hurry while blushing. “I..it’s nothing.”

Pearl looked at Volleyball with a smile. “Hey Volleyball, do you wanna have a sleepover with the other Pearls tonight?”

“You mean Lemon and Blueberry?” Volleyball said, still blushing.

“Yup. Just the four of us. Greg’s visiting Steven in Keystone, Ruby and Sapphire have overnight classes, and Amethyst is doing... something with Jasper.” Pearl responded happily.

“O..ok. I’ll be there. What time?” Volleyball was still blushing.

“Come over around 7:00, ok?.” Pearl responded.

“Alright.” Volleyball said. As the two parted ways, Volleyball could barely contain her excitement. She was gonna have a sleepover with her best friends! Most importantly, PEARL! She rushed back to her house to get ready.


	4. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the real plot of the story starts to take off.
> 
> Also, this is a really short chapter.

“Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!!!” Volleyball thought to herself. “I can’t believe I’m actually going over to Pearl’s for the night!!!” Volleyball looked in the mirror blushing. “Maybe tonight... I can finally tell her how I feel...”

Volleyball thought about how much she loved Pearl. The way she was so organized, her mannerisms, the way she walked, her confidence, her pale complexion (though not as pale as her own), everything about her was beautiful.

“Oh, what am I thinking?!” Volleyball snapped out of her fantasy. “She only sees you as a friend. She doesn’t like you the same way you like her! Besides... I don’t wanna ruin our friendship.” She looked over at her clock.

6:55 PM

“OH SHIT!!! I need to hurry.” Volleyball scampered to get her things together and make it to the warp. She lived a good 10 minute walk from the center of town, but if she sprinted, she might be able to make it on time. She closed her door and set out running.


End file.
